


Choke

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Breathplay, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-12
Updated: 2005-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some forms of communication are universal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carrot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Carrot).



He really didn't understand what the hell the Lovegood girl was babbling on about half the time, not even the day that she locked the door to his office from the inside and climbed into his lap; but he knew what a moan was, and a squeal, and a choke—clever girl.


End file.
